This invention relates to electrical distribution systems for buildings and in particular relates to an electrical distribution system used below a building floor commonly referred to as an access floor, a raised floor, a false floor, a computer room floor, and the like.
More specifically, the invention relates to a floor box to be mounted in a precut opening in a panel of an access floor to convey communications and data cables to a work station on the floor surface, and to provide recessed power receptacles to receive plugs from the work station.
At the present time there are, in general, two methods of installing access floor boxes.
In one method, the box is supplied in two parts, one part being the box housing and the other part being the cover. The floor panel is removed, an access hole cut in same, and the housing fastened to the underside of the panel in alignment with the opening. The panel is replaced and the cover installed. The advantage of this type of arrangement is that the sections holding the power receptacles and the communication/data cables can be off-set laterally from the panel opening and, thus, increase the inside work area. Moreover, the size of the access opening in the panel can be kept to a minimum and, thus, not impair the structural integrity of the frame. The disadvantage is that the panel must be removed for installation and there is the additional step of installing the cover. In the other method, the box housing has the same cross sectional area as the opening in the floor panel. The receptacles and communication/data cable entry means are located right under the opening in the floor panel. The disadvantage of this is that the inside work area is reduced. Another disadvantage is that the access hole must be large and the structural integrity of the floor panel is weakened. One advantage is that the floor panel opening can be cut without removing the panel and another advantage is that the box housing can be inserted into the opening with the cover in place.
The structure of the floor box of the present invention combines the principal advantage of both methods. The box housing and cover are assembled as a unit and inserted into a panel opening cut from the top. The access hole is of minimum size and has little if any effect on the structural integrity of the floor panel. The sections holding the power receptacles and communication/data entry means are laterally offset from the panel opening and this increases the inside work area.
The box cover has an opening for passing power, communication, and data cables. For closing off the opening when the floor box is not in use and for conditioning the opening to pass cables, the invention provides a wire retainer which can be mounted on the cover frame in one way to close off the opening and in another way to free the opening to pass cables.
The floor box has unique structures for accomplishing the foregoing and this will be apparent from the description below taken in connection with the following drawings wherein: